


Smartass/聪明人

by Thalia084



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 我还爱你，但是我不爱现在的我自己了。





	Smartass/聪明人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asinarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/gifts).



马克·扎克伯格承认，他的丈夫爱德华多·萨维林比他聪明得多。

这事是从官司结束后开始的。爱德华多得到一大笔钱，这几乎就是一场胜利了。但马克也没觉得自己输，他保住了对Facebook的掌控权，这比什么都重要。另外，他知道爱德华多也不好过。他们握手的时候，爱德华多抖得厉害。  
所有人都离开了，马克还没走，他坐在自己的位置上——和爱德华多的官司里他被安排坐在这里：背朝着门，看不见出口。他倒是能把窗外的夜色尽收眼底，窗帘把它们分割成许多细长的条带，像频闪的电脑屏幕。马克觉得头晕，他盯着眼前真正的电脑屏幕，等着看艾丽卡·奥尔布莱特何时会通过他的好友申请，好像他一直坐着不走就能让什么东西继续流淌似的。  
这时候身后传来了一阵急促的脚步声，令人意外，爱德华多回来了。他拉开会议室的玻璃门，没有走进去，只是握着门把站在门外。他要用点力气才能不让门合上，显然这不是个让人舒服的姿势。犹豫了一下，他开口道：“你知道吗？”  
马克愣住了，他困惑地停下敲击键盘的手指，现在它们就那么僵硬地悬在半空中。  
“……我爱你。”爱德华多说。  
一片沉默。马克转着椅子面向爱德华多，爱德华多吃了一惊。  
马克问：“不是过去时？”  
“不是过去时。”  
马克从椅子上站起来，走向爱德华多。他们没把时间花在对视或者问答上，马克按着爱德华多的后脑勺吻了他。他们狠狠撞在一起，皱着眉，握着拳头，爱德华多的喉咙里发出不满的咕哝声。他把手移上马克的脸颊，粗鲁地揉了两把，马克觉得有点疼，不过尚可以忍受。  
他们急匆匆地下了楼，在最近一家酒店开了房。房卡掉到地上，没人费心去捡，房间里黑漆漆的。爱德华多把马克按在门后亲吻，门晃悠了两下，然后砰的一声卡上，马克整个人跟着一震。他去拉爱德华多的衬衣下摆，解他的皮带，还有数不清的纽扣。“我讨厌西装。”  
“我自己来。”爱德华多拍开他的手，麻利地把自己剥光，长裤和内裤一并褪下，他蹬掉鞋子，胡乱踢了两下。马克呆了一会，被他催促，“快点。”他拽过马克的领带，把他往床上带，马克低着头解自己的衬衫纽扣，他觉得来不及了。“操。”马克骂了一句，使劲把衬衣撕开，几粒扣子崩到地板上，发出恼人的小声音。爱德华多笑了一下，结果被裤子绊住脚，往后倒在床上，然后马克跌在他身上，撞得他肋骨发疼。  
他们在床上滚了一会，闻着对方的气息，他们从没有离得这么近过。床头柜的抽屉被拉开了，两只手伸进去摸索，他们不得不中断接吻，马克喘得像只暑天里的小狗，没一口气能真正到达肺部，爱德华多热得不停流汗，他们现在都湿漉漉的了。而真正的夏天要两个月后才来。  
开头很困难，两个人都试了几次，把自己的生涩暴露无遗，但现在他们在同一阵营，没人需要丢脸，他们都知道自己渴望着什么。最终爱德华多骑在了马克身上，他按着马克的肩膀像要把他永远钉在自己手下。马克咳嗽了两声，拽着爱德华多的头发好让他们靠得更近。  
他们折腾得太久了，晚上他们觉得冷，缩在被子底下抱得很紧。再醒来时已经是第二天九点。  
“嗨。”爱德华多睁眼时，马克正端详着他，好似第一次看见他长什么样。  
爱德华多说：“你的眼睛真蓝。”  
“它们是蓝灰色的。”  
又躺了一会，马克问：“接下来你有什么计划？我会回帕罗奥多，Facebook还有很多工作。”  
“我回哈佛念书。”  
“什么时候走？”  
“我可以多留几天。”  
他们于是打给前台，把房间延了一个星期。整个星期他们都没怎么出门，把自己和对方的身体探索得清清楚楚。  
不久后，马克坐在床边，犹豫着是否该第二次给房间延期，爱德华多从浴室出来，拨弄着他半干的头发。“我今天下午的飞机。”  
“你订好票了？”  
“对。”爱德华多又说，“签和解协议那天就订了。”  
“你知道我们会……”马克做了个手势，“这些。”  
爱德华多笑了：“墨菲定律，马克。”  
“你会去Facebook找我吧？”马克开始帮他收拾行李，只是从房间的各个角落捡起散乱的衣服，爱德华多在房间里晃来晃去，好半天只套上了裤子。“我不会为我替Facebook做出正确决策道歉，再来一次我还会那么做，我要替Facebook考虑。但我会试着换个方式，跟你沟通——”  
“我们似乎沟通过，看看我们的下场。”爱德华多找到自己寻觅的那件衬衣。  
“你当时没有理解我。你太讨厌肖恩了，你只想要打败他，但这与输赢无关。”马克说，“你无论如何不会支持肖恩，所以我只能这么做。”  
“与输赢无关……那与什么有关？”  
“对错。”  
爱德华多僵直着身子，微微点了点头。他多么希望自己是对的。  
这是他们混在一起之后第一次真正的交谈，跟性和食物无关的那种，他们小心翼翼地避开这些话题，直到马克不得不开口。“但我从没想过要伤害你。我完全不想那么做，华多。对不起，我向你道歉。”  
“我猜你想要我说‘我原谅你’，或者‘我们没事了’。”爱德华多用力扯着那件衬衣，马克盯着他的手。“但是不，马克，你不能因为道了歉就强迫我原谅你。”  
马克咬着嘴唇，他想说“我为了你整整一个星期没回Facebook，即使达斯汀每隔三小时就催我一次。”但他知道这只能起反作用，爱德华多也不是没看见那些电话，他什么也没说。  
“你伤害我了，你不能撤销这个，我真的……我因为这事非常痛苦。”  
“那么，”马克思索着，“你可以同等程度地伤害我，我不会抱怨。”  
“操。”爱德华多发现衬衣被扯得变了形，他把它摔在地上，紧接着去找下一件可穿的衣服。他在转过身时说：“我永远不会伤害你。”  
马克捡起床脚下的衬衣，展开抖了抖，把它递给爱德华多。这其实是用来搭另一条裤子的，马克分不清，爱德华多也没有纠正。  
“很好看。”马克说，“你一直都很好看。”  
“你以前可没这么说。”  
“用不着说，每个人都知道。”马克吸了口气，走过去紧紧抱住爱德华多，他闻起来洁净又清新，马克觉得心里有什么东西充盈了起来。“走吧。但是记得回到我身边。”  
爱德华多忍不住又吻了他。

整个2006年他们都没见上一面，Facebook拿到了更多的投资，一路扩展到印度去，爱德华多则获得了哈佛大学的经济学学位。马克记得很清楚自己跟爱德华多的最后一句话是“记得回来”，他一直等着，可是爱德华多失信了。  
转过年来的夏天，他挤出三天时间飞到纽约，靠着一点不太光彩的小手段找到了爱德华多的公寓。  
爱德华多回家时发现马克就蹲在门边，他惊叫起来，拉着他进屋。马克在兜里装了一打安全套，他不想知道爱德华多的床头柜里有什么。  
几个小时后，他们都累得一根手指头也不想动。但爱德华多还是用手指绕着马克的卷发，他为这手感着迷。“你怎么会突然来纽约？”  
“突然？”马克质疑，“十四个月，四百多天，要我说这可一点也不突然。”  
“斤斤计较。”爱德华多嗤笑一声，他说，“我没想过你会来……我甚至没想过我们还会再见面。”  
“你什么意思？”马克支起上半身，他按开床头灯，就着那暖黄色的灯光对爱德华多怒目而视，“你在告了我之后来跟我上床，又在睡了我之后决定不再见我？华多，我不明白。我说过你得回来。”  
“我没答应。”爱德华多微微抬高了声调，“我们之间不就是这样的吗？你说，我去做，你提要求，我只有答应的份。我去找你，第一次，我发现你和该死的肖恩·帕克搞在一起；第二次，你干脆把我赶出公司。我不会再去找你了！不会因为你随口一说我就像个傻子那样跑过去！”  
马克面无表情。“你是这么想的吗？”  
“我不敢去找你。”爱德华多承认，他接着说，“所以我不打算去找你。我跟自己说，要是马克这混蛋真的还想见到我，就该学会自己爬过来。”  
“你不用逼自己骂我。”马克拧着眉头，“你看起来一副要哭的样子并且很想钻进我怀里。”他伸手搂住了爱德华多，他们的小腿蹭在一起。“我应该早点来的，可是我很忙。我一直期待着有一天回家就会见到你。”  
“就像我今天一样。”爱德华多握住了他的手，“我很高兴。”但他心里想的却是：你他妈的为什么要来，好像你真的有多在乎我似的。要这是我自己的事，我就可以命令它何时终止，或者自作自受地忍着，不用担心它变得更糟。但你插进来了，你回应我，你让这事变复杂了。因为两个相爱的人没理由不开始。就算我知道会失败，在第一次失败开始之前，我的立场都站不住脚。这太蠢了，马克，你应该比这聪明。  
马克倚在床头上，爱德华多躺在他身边，他们沉默地待了一会，听着彼此的呼吸，好奇为什么差不多的气流声就跟其他人有所不同。别人的呼吸都没有声音，但现在，他们交叠的呼吸声像小蛇一样在耳朵里钻进钻出。汗水渐渐蒸发，马克觉得有点冷了，捞起一旁的薄被盖在他们的肚子上。爱德华多疲惫得昏昏欲睡，而马克睡不着，他打量着这间屋子，双人床，这一开始让他有点担忧，但萨维林家的小少爷理应有张可供他翻来滚去的舒服大床，况且床上只有一条窄窄的薄被，除此之外，马克没看到第二个人生活的痕迹，他很满意。  
“我没有和任何人约会过，我是说，在此期间。”  
“什么？”爱德华多迷糊地睁开眼，反应了一会，随后他向马克翻了个身，“哦，我感觉出来了。”  
“你呢？你也没有吧？”  
“提醒你一下，我们不是什么稳固的恋爱关系，所以我可以有，你也不必用这个跟我邀功。”他立刻察觉到马克的呼吸变得不稳，他用手指在马克的大腿上敲了敲，“好吧，我没有。很遗憾，我只是没碰上什么合适的人。”  
“我们应该建立稳固的恋爱关系。”  
“不！”爱德华多一下没了睡意，他惊骇地往外挪了挪，“你在想什么？我们连朋友都做得一塌糊涂，你竟然想跟我做情人？”  
“这是两码事。而且我们只是失败的商业合伙人，我没觉得我们不再是朋友。”  
“你任由肖恩·帕克羞辱我。”  
“首先，我被你吓死了，我从没见过你发那么大脾气——不是说我没预见这事或者你不该那么做，总之我被你发疯的样子吓住了；其次，你刚一离开我就告诉肖恩了，他不该那么对你，他说过他会给你送花。”爱德华多的眼神让马克有点难以承受，他语速加快，“肖恩已经离开公司了，他只是个同事，我们一起为Facebook出谋划策。你根本不需要在意他。”  
“你可以在他拿出支票的时候就这么说的，与之相反，你干了什么——”马克懊悔地闭上眼睛，爱德华多继续说，“哦，我想起来了，你在诉讼中重新做了一通这道算术题。马克，是你在羞辱我。”  
“我那时候气坏了，我很蠢，我不知道我为什么那么做。”马克说，“我只是不愿意你坐在我的对立面。而且那些都过去了，我想跟你说的是现在。我不会再跟别人上床，你也不能，因为我们有彼此。”  
“我们会搞砸的。”爱德华多捂住脸，轻声地哀嚎，“我不想跟你在一起，马克。这两年我已经明白了，在关于Facebook的事情上，我做了错误的决策，真正让Facebook大放异彩的，正是你和肖恩那些剑走偏锋的想法。”  
“所以有什么问题？我是对的。”  
“是我错了，好吗？我错得离谱……我被落下了。”爱德华多说，“我跟不上你，这就是我们为什么不该在一起。”  
“我不需要你跟上我，事实上，没人跟得上我，所以他们只要负责听我差遣就可以。我们不是在博弈，你是不是天才根本不是问题。我又不是在邀请你重新加入公司。你是不是搞混了？”  
“该死的，我偏偏是个天才。”爱德华多坐起来，“只要不跟你比，我就是个天才。而在你身边我就会成为失败典范，蠢材，一个滑稽的小丑。Facebook是你的荣誉，却是我的伤疤，要是我们继续绕着它转……总有一天我们会相互憎恨，我会痛恨你无情，而你会怨恨我拖累了你。”马克一直想要打断他，没能成功，等到爱德华多停下来，他却觉得无话可说。爱德华多苦笑，“你从没想过这些。”  
“没有。”  
“我要睡了，明早还有工作。”爱德华多躺下，背朝马克，“备用钥匙在门口的抽屉里，外卖电话在冰箱上。随便你想要待多久。但我知道你明天就会走，你的心已经飞回Facebook的办公室了。”他拉了拉被子，闹钟在床头柜上发出幽幽的蓝光，凌晨一点四十五分，“更正：你今天就会走。”  
“不是今天。”马克也顺势躺下来，手从爱德华多的胳膊底下穿过去，搭在他的肚子上，“我们姑且认为你的理论是正确的——”  
“它是。”  
“那么在我们憎恨彼此之前，我们还有充足的时间去享受。你为什么要为那样的事担心？就算有一天我讨厌你，你也讨厌我，但那不是正好？我们更不会为对方伤心了。”  
“这很荒谬。”  
“我只是根据你的理论进行推演。”马克在爱德华多肩膀上咬了一口，爱德华多憋着没出声，他反复琢磨着。马克好半天才松开，轻轻舔着那个发红的牙印，“去他的，在我们真的恨对方之前我们不会分开。”  
这挺疼的。爱德华多嘶声说：“一个月一次。”他向后蹭了蹭，更紧地抵着马克。“我们一个月见面一次，不谈Facebook，不谈工作。我平时是不看Facebook新闻的——”  
“即使你是Facebook的联合创始人兼股东？”  
“我已经戒掉了我对Facebook的担心，你总是能做得很好。”爱德华多说，“就我和你，像在柯克兰的日子，没有别的问题来阻挠我们。”  
“一个月一次。”马克愉快地笑起来。没人能在这么珍贵的时间里吵架，他们之间本来就没有矛盾，公私分明，这很容易。  
他们达成了共识。两个天才沾沾自喜，相信他们将联手蒙骗命运。

这事一直进行得很顺利。只消巧妙地绕过某几个话题，他们学会了嗅对方话语里的苗头，知道怎么躲避不必要的争吵：你根本不会对一件你不知道的事产生观点，也就理所当然无法有冲突。他们配合得很好，总是在谈柯克兰和威德纳图书馆，碰上好一点的日子，这个范围还可以扩展到玩赛艇的蠢货们——他们特意看了温克莱沃斯兄弟的奥运比赛，不计前嫌地在电视前给他们加油，或者疯婆子克里斯蒂——马克对烧丝巾这一茬啧啧称奇，相比之下艾丽卡是好得多的前女友。  
Facebook被排除在谈话之外，爱德华多的家人也是——他们因为整个股份稀释事件而憎恶马克，要解开这个心结又必须旧事重提，可甚至连爱德华多本人都没能跨过这个坎。但他们可以狡猾地不理会这些。碰上无话可说的时候，他们做爱。即使这样，每月一次的会面依然是个盼头。  
很久以来，大家——所有人，无论是媒体，还是达斯汀·莫斯科维茨、克里斯·休斯这样亲近的朋友——都认为他们绝交了。他们从不在公开场合共同出现，事业也在两个方向上飞奔。这同样是他们需要绕过的一个话题。停下来的时候，爱德华多真切地意识到：他们是两个如此不同的人。但是没关系，在分手之前，他们要榨干能从对方身上汲取的一切快乐。都来吧，今天还不是那一天。

2009年的一天，爱德华多向马克讲了自己的旅行计划。他对极限运动啦、恶劣天气啦这些危险事物有种异乎寻常的热爱。马克怀疑他是小时候被家人管束得太严，压抑太久形成了逆反心理，因为正常人绝不会这么干。爱德华多则回答：“是这么回事，不然我怎么会和你搞在一起？”  
马克对他的计划显得忧心忡忡。跟爱德华多在一起久了，他耳濡目染地知道了追逐飓风是怎么回事。危险，巨大的危险。马克不明白华多怎么就热衷于把自己置于那样的险境，每次爱德华多远行，他都要心惊肉跳上好多天。  
对于这次的飓风之旅，马克表示了强烈反对，连续好几通电话都揪着这事不放，烦得爱德华多放松了警惕，他揉着眉心说：“你就不能去操心点有意义的事吗？你在Facebook就这么闲吗？”不能被提起的词像小刀一样割开了他们头顶的床幔，有什么东西砸了下来。  
“如果你也知道我时间宝贵，就不该用这些东西来让我分心。有意义的事？那么你为什么不安心地找点活干。你知道至今搜索你的名字，联想词第一位还是Facebook吗？你明明可以做点什么声名鹊起的，起码你的家人不会再连我的名字都听不得。但你从来不，只会自怨自艾好像我背叛了你，我抛弃你把你踢开。我们之中，你才是那个从哈佛毕了业的优等生，看看你现在在做什么？”  
“我做得很好，我为我的事业和爱好骄傲。”爱德华多说，“你是个自大狂，马克。听听你的话，好像世界上除了Facebook就全都没有价值。你是否意识到这个世界上不只有Facebook才是正确的、重要的？世界上为Facebook掌舵的只有你一个，但我们其他人同样有资格活着，我们的人生同样是有意义的，不是因为被你瞧不起，我们就不值一提。”  
他一连说了好几个“我们”，并把马克排除在外，这让马克被刺伤了。  
“我以为以自我为中心的那个人是你？你因为我没合你心意就去冻结账户，你知道这会毁掉多少人的心血吗？我们——不是你口中那个空洞的概念，我们是活生生的人，是你刚刚见过的熬夜工作的人，你就完全不需要考虑我们吗？”  
“我为我像个正常人一样无法优雅地崩溃而道歉。”爱德华多挂了电话。  
他们吵得很凶，马克听着电话里的忙音，心脏跳得像刚被爱德华多砸了电脑。马克心想这个月的见面泡汤了，但是到了约定那天，他推开家门，发现爱德华多正系着围裙搅鸡蛋，烤箱里飘出香气。“我在烤一个馅饼，第一次做，不知道能不能成功。”打蛋器撞在金属碗壁上，不停地发出当当声。  
马克眼圈一红，“会成功的。”他走过去在爱德华多颈后烙下一吻。爱德华多说：“去洗手。”  
吃饭的时候，马克问：“所以……怎么样？飓风？”  
“你又不喜欢听我说这个。”  
“但你喜欢。”  
爱德华多听出马克声音里的谨慎和退让，他无声地笑了，之后眉飞色舞地给马克讲了旅途中的见闻。不过他轻描淡写地带过了飓风给人的震撼，也打定主意藏起这部分的照片。  
“我以为你这个月不会来了。”马克拉上窗帘，月亮已经升得很高了，“所以我加了一会班。”  
“我想见你，还有事要跟你说……不过我可以等。”剩下的话淹没在带着笑意的吻里，他们急不可耐地滚到一起。“时间宝贵。”爱德华多一边做一边含糊地说，马克立刻求饶，“是我错了，我们不说这个。”  
但这一点毋庸置疑：时间宝贵。他们只睡了三个小时，就被马克的手机铃声吵醒。马克迅速接起电话，翻身坐在床边，他赤脚踩在大理石地板上，用右脚的脚后跟碾着左脚的拇趾，催着自己赶快清醒起来。这一年他在和雅虎打擂台，一刻也不敢松懈。  
等他放下电话，回头看到爱德华多也在磨磨蹭蹭地起床。“才四点多，你继续睡，宝贝。”他在爱德华多脸上亲了一下，把他塞回被子里，“我尽快回来。”他穿好裤子，走了一圈去找不知道扔在哪的帽衫，听见床上传来窸窸窣窣的声音。  
“华多，你在笑什么？”  
爱德华多看着他，好像在极力忍住，肩膀一动一动的。“你刚刚叫我‘宝贝’。”然后，他大笑起来。  
“这有什么？你本来就是我的宝贝。”马克站在原地看着他，迟疑了一下，“你不喜欢吗？”爱德华多笑着说很喜欢。马克走到床边拿手机，忽然凑近了点了点爱德华多的鼻子，“别笑了，我会舍不得走的。”  
“快走吧。”爱德华多说，“你的宝贝会一直在这等你回来。”  
他们两个都笑个不停，直到走进会议室马克脸上还挂着笑，他的COO谢丽尔·桑德伯格头一次见上司在被临时状况拽来公司后还心情愉悦，禁不住问了两句，马克敛起笑容：“赶紧解决问题，我需要回家补觉。”  
用上了全公司最精锐的人手，马克的工作告一段落已经是上午八点，他拒绝了谢丽尔的早餐邀约，随即又改了主意，和她一起去早餐店打包了两份三明治和两杯不同的咖啡。他看了谢丽尔一眼，COO表现得极其专业，“我想今天没有其他需要你亲自坐镇的工作。”她微笑着看马克跑出早餐店。  
十分钟之后，马克回到自己的公寓，门口的鞋柜上没有爱德华多的钥匙，他心一沉，在桌子上发现一条留言：“抱歉，我需要立刻回纽约。不想打电话打扰你。冰箱里有剩下的馅饼，加热三十秒。”  
马克去冰箱拿了馅饼，等加热的时候打电话给爱德华多，没有拨通，他大概已经上飞机了。马克睡了一觉醒来才想起门口放着两份早餐，在出门时顺手扔掉。  
爱德华多回纽约后把旅行照片发给马克，在邮件里简短地说明了他的来意，以及他赶回纽约的原因：他准备移居新加坡。  
“马克，我在和安德鲁·索里迈恩一起工作，我们一致认为亚洲有更好的商业前景，新加坡很适合作为我们的工作中心。我计划下个月搬到新加坡长住。本想与你当面谈，但邮件或许更容易沟通，我不想你有其他想法，这只是一次工作变动。别担心。我们可以改成三个月见一次面吗？加州到新加坡的时间成本太高了。”

爱德华多一直在等马克对他兴师问罪，马克总是不喜欢事情超出自己的掌控，然后他就可以借此机会教育马克一顿，诸如：我不是你的所有物；我当然不会永远顺你心意；真令人震惊，但我也有一份蓬勃发展的事业……这份清单他能洋洋洒洒写个没完。但他等来的是意想不到的回应。  
马克在邮件里写：“好的，我为你即将腾飞的事业感到高兴。没问题，三个月。但鉴于我们要分隔这么远，我想是时候让我们的关系更稳固了。（我记得亚裔对你有着非同寻常的吸引力。）”  
马克指的是结婚。  
这一年是2009年，离美国同性婚姻合法化还有六年，他花了几个小时研究到荷兰取得这个认可的可行性，又联系了律师，甚至旁敲侧击地问了谢丽尔几个问题。最后他遗憾地通知爱德华多虽然他想结婚，但暂时不行。  
“我还没有答应你的求婚呢！”  
“你不答应吗？”  
爱德华多扫了一眼同性恋合法化的国家名单，在心里掂量着新总统的政治意图。不会那么快的。“我怎么会不答应？”他说。  
马克松了一口气，抱怨道：“每三个月一次，我真的会很想你。”  
很久以后，爱德华多再次感觉到了很多年前他经历的那种挫败。他又一次目光短浅，只会摆弄世上已有的经验，对马克的空想不屑一顾。  
在他去新加坡前，他们在纽约又见了一面，这时候他们已经是彼此的未婚夫了。反倒是爱德华多一直想着这个名头，马克问他在想什么，他脱口而出：我们要不要养一只狗？  
往后的半年里他们照约定见了两面，一次是爱德华多回美国对接业务，开完会后和同事们告别，独自飞往加州；第二次是马克去新加坡见他，因为时差和长途飞行不得不去医院挂了两天水，又在出院路上被谢丽尔告知回去的机票提前了，Facebook需要他，爱德华多送他去机场，觉得马克随时都会晕过去。  
下一年的三月，墨西哥城议会通过的同性婚姻法案正式生效，马克开始把婚姻登记正式提上他们的日程。  
好像直到这个时候，爱德华多才终于明白自己答应了马克什么，他开始焦虑起来，四处打探婚姻律师，拟了好几个版本的婚前协议，其中确保不变的一条是：一旦离婚，爱德华多·萨维林将放弃这场婚姻带来的一切经济利益。爱德华多把其中最满意的一份传给了马克。  
“我不会签。”马克说。  
“有什么不满意的吗？”爱德华多算了一下，马克那边是早上十点，他小跑着从茶几前抱来笔记本电脑，调出其他版本的婚前协议，开始编写一个方案汇总。“你找你的律师过目了吗？”他把手机开成免提，放在枕头上。  
“我们不签协议，华多。”马克打了个哈欠，“我以为你知道我为什么想结婚。”  
光标闪烁了好几下，爱德华多盯着屏幕上的空白，一个劲儿地敲下问号。“你很累吗？你昨天通宵了？”  
“我一会就睡。”马克说，“这不是一艘随时可以下的船。”  
他们在夏天来临前挤出时间去了趟墨西哥，没有婚前协议。

在接下来的几年里，发生了这么一些事： Facebook在新加坡设立了一个办事处；马克花70万美元买了架私人飞机；爱德华多放弃美国国籍，正式移民新加坡，并因为避税嫌疑登上了老大哥的黑名单；马克的上衣增加了一个尺码，他的健身颇具成效；爱德华多在马克第二次进新加坡的急诊室后把见面频率减到半年一次。但那只是肠胃炎，马克觉得不公平。  
他们还养了一只狗，理论上的，爱德华多从没见过那只生活在加州名叫“野兽”的小怪物，但这给他们提供了更多的谈资，不知道说什么的时候，聊狗总没错——既然天气已经不算个共同话题。  
马克不知道自己为什么还盼着跟爱德华多见面，因为他们从来没在一起真的做点什么，每次都只是在房间里，没日没夜地睡觉、吃饭、看另一个人睡觉。事情比早几年好，他们渐渐松口，开始说说Facebook近期的动向，或者Anideo的发展态势，马克喜欢谈起它时华多脸上的光彩。爱德华多的电话也多了起来，他会报复似的把马克从身上蹬下去，语调平稳地跟合伙人交谈，一边拉住马克不让他去浴室。  
“谁说我们没有一起做过什么？”爱德华多看着他，开了个玩笑，“我们共同创立了Facebook。”  
美国同性婚姻合法化以后，马克通知爱德华多回来在美国做婚姻登记。他费了不少心疏通关系，让爱德华多被允许重新踏上美利坚。这两件事里更令爱德华多惊讶的是后者。

在他们结婚的第六年——按天计算的话，他们大概在一起度过了一百天——马克收到了一封邮件。一组偷拍的照片，爱德华多没穿西装，运动短裤露出他两条修长的小腿，那件帽衫好像是马克的。爱德华多从不买帽衫，倒不是说他装模做样地不穿这样舒适的衣服，只是马克有太多了，几年前他从马克的衣柜里抓走了几件帽衫，过了好久马克才发现。“我好像丢过一件类似的。”爱德华多一整天都为这话乐不可支：“为什么会有人觉得你聪明？”  
爱德华多在照片上笑得同样灿烂，他身边是一个英俊的亚裔青年，这组照片完整地记录了他们从走出超市到一起回公寓的画面。  
马克把照片上的陌生人截掉，拿剩下的做了手机桌面。爱德华多的确笑得很好看。然后他开始追查邮件信息，他和华多的婚姻是个秘密，他摸不准发件人是何居心，这对华多、对他自己、对Facebook都是个威胁。  
马克表现得如同什么都没有发生。当他望向爱德华多时，他也没有感到心中那股热流有所改变。十二月，他们在马克的厨房吃了晚餐，顺便做爱，冰箱门上还有爱德华多上次留下的指印。  
第二天早上，爱德华多给马克按摩了肩膀，捏得他不住喊疼，爱德华多用腿固定住他，直到按开他背后的肌肉结。天气晴朗，阳光照耀在马克的胸膛上，像一只温暖的手按住他的心脏，马克转过头来跟爱德华多亲吻，安静又迟缓，只是含住对方的一小块肉，时间像一种柔韧的有弹性的东西，被他用嘴巴衔住。  
马克的手机响了一下，爱德华多扭头去看，马克快速地按灭了手机。  
他们相互看着。  
“那是我的照片吗？”爱德华多问，“你监视我？”  
“我有监视的必要吗？”  
“如果你信任我的话就没有。”  
“你值得我相信吗？”  
“至少我从没有陷害过你。”  
“我们真的还要谈这个吗？”  
“我们谈过吗？”  
“好吧，我们谈谈这操蛋事。”马克推开爱德华多，跳下床，“他妈的十二年了你对我有什么不满通通说出来。我受够了把你像个玻璃人一样捧在手里，不知道哪一句话就会碰了你的禁忌。事实就是我从未觉得自己做错了，我对Facebook负责，我从你的手里挽救了这个奇迹。难道你要为它今天的成就责怪我吗？你身为我的丈夫，就不能有一丁点为我感到高兴吗？”马克叫道，“你为什么永远让事情这么难办？既然如此，你当初为什么要给这个想法投资？”  
“我没有给Facebook投资，我只是相信你。我没想过自己会成为你背叛我的帮凶。”爱德华多从被子里伸出一条腿，踏在地上，好像不这么做就无法支撑自己，“很明显你在乎Facebook胜过一切，而且这不是因为你改变了人们的社交方式，就算地球上只有你一个人，你也会为Facebook自鸣得意。你根本不关心你在做什么，你只是想要满足你那疯狂的自我价值（ego）。”  
“要是地球上只有我一个人就不会存在社交了。”  
“这正是马克·扎克伯格会做的。”爱德华多扯了扯嘴角，“在我说的所有话里挑这句回复。”  
马克用力抓了抓头发。“等等，我们都冷静一下。”他在床边坐下来，手随意地搭在爱德华多露出来的大腿上。他张了好几次口，都没能真正发出声音，爱德华多一会看着他，一会扭头去看窗外，后来他又回过头来，马克感觉到他大腿的肌肉绷紧了。“你说得没错，Facebook是我的实现自我的方式，所以你知道我没法放弃它。”  
“我不是要你放弃它……”  
“我不能忍受它有一点不完美。既然我可以做得更好，我为什么不去做？”马克问。“如果我做得有一点不好，我都觉得亏欠了你。我不接受，我也不想你忍受这个。”  
爱德华多难受地皱起了眉，他感到这些话比质证桌上的恶言相向更令他难堪。他清了清嗓子，“或许我只是想要成为那个让你破例的人。我想要你愿意拉我一把，我想要你知道我不是最好的，但还是选择我。”  
“你以为我正在做什么？你是唯一一个让我愿意花时间讲这些蠢话的人。”  
爱德华多摇摇头，“我只是你的第一选择，因为我是最方便的那个。因为我不会拒绝你。”  
“温克莱沃斯兄弟也会给我钱的，他们会全力支持我。我把Facebook的点子告诉你，是因为我想要跟你一起做这件事，我想要和你分享成功。至于后来……我首先要确保成功。”  
爱德华多哆嗦着说了实话：“我想要相信，但我做不到，我没法相信你，马克。”  
“你只是没法相信你自己。”马克胡乱地吻着他，搓着他露在外面变得冰凉的肩膀和手臂，“天，真希望你能看到我眼里的你是什么样子。或许吧，我自大地用自己的方式评判世界，那么让我告诉你，在我的世界里你是不同的，你和他们所有人不同。你永远是我的第一选择。”他看着爱德华多，他们离得很近，能够看清对方眼睛里的恐慌。“Facebook是我全部的成功，而你是我唯一的……”他住了口，因为爱德华多把嘴唇靠了上来。“我明白。”他说，“你也是我的。”  
他们前一晚做得很尽兴，但现在，一种被挑明的陌生感横亘在他们之间，一切都荒蛮而尖锐。爱德华多用冰凉的手指套弄起马克，马克没说话，他慌乱而急切地去拿润滑剂，像一个哮喘病人找吸入器那样。

马克怀揣着希望，时隔多年，他们终于尝试对彼此坦诚。最糟的日子已经过去了，还有什么比坐在质证桌的两边更可怕的呢？马克认为：他们早就没有谷底可供跌落。  
马克查到匿名照片是爱德华多的情人发送的。他为此心里很不是滋味，爱德华多一定不知道自己又被暗算了。他蠢兮兮的。马克想起他丈夫那双大得没必要的眼睛，困惑他为什么永远把脆弱的一面袒露在外，引诱人去亲近他，继而伤害他，最后在永不止息的悔恨中默默承受。  
夏天是他们的结婚七周年纪念，他们要在新加坡见面。马克订了一对戒指，他们一直都没有婚戒。还有一个月，爱德华多突然打电话来，问他可不可以取消这次见面。“我们一年见一次不好吗？”他提议。  
听到这话时，马克刚刚和航空公司协调好了航线，日程表上被圈出的一项是下班后要亲自去取戒指。他说：“不好。”  
“我很忙，马克。”爱德华多疲惫地说，“你也很忙。”  
马克几乎要把手中的笔折断。“别找借口了，华多，我又不傻。你根本就不想跟我见面！你不远万里跑到新加坡去，不就是为了避开我吗？你以为我找不到方法让你回美国。”他的手在空中挥舞，愤愤不平。“你为什么要这么对我？你怎么可以——你厌倦我了吗？”  
“没有。”爱德华多短促地吸了口气，“我没有。我只是想让我们都好过一点，长途飞行太不划算。”  
“你可以搬到加州来。”  
“马克，难道你会为我来新加坡吗？”爱德华多反问，“你有Facebook，你不会去任何地方。”  
“如果有必要，我会。”马克和他同时说。  
爱德华多停了一下，问：“什么样算有必要？”马克默然无语，爱德华多答道，“永远不会有必要，因为我又不是离开你就活不了。”马克不再感到生气了，他意识到爱德华多在向他宣告一种消亡，尽管他的语气并没有改变。“不见你的时候，我会一直想念你，但是我害怕见你，马克。”  
“你在怕什么？”  
“你会抛弃我。”爱德华多说得像这是一件确定即将发生的事，“我可以应付你离开之后的一切，但是我受不了一直等着，等着你走，等着你因为什么更正确的事情放弃我。第二只靴子快要把我逼疯了。我不是离不了你，马克，我在等着跟你分开之后重振旗鼓，但你要先放开我。”  
“你怎么能这么想！”马克急了，“在一切开始之前我们什么也没有，而后来我有了Facebook，你有了他妈的六亿美元，你为什么要把自己看成失败者？你没有！你很好，华多。你很优秀，除了你没人能从我手里拿走六亿。”  
“去他妈的六亿！”爱德华多把手机摔了出去，他暴躁地大吼一声，觉得身体里被塞了石头。他在地上蹲了一会，茫然无措，过了不知多久，他用另一部手机拨通了马克的电话。  
马克说：“东八区已经凌晨三点了。”  
爱德华多说：“我们离婚。”  
“你该死的有什么毛病？”  
“我是得到了六亿。”爱德华多说，“但我失去了你。”  
马克整个下午都无法工作，他大惑不解，如坠云雾。谢丽尔见他心神不宁，以为他是发烧，好心地劝他回家休息。马克当然没有发烧，他从没像现在这么冷过。他抬起两根手指，用大拇指去碰自己的无名指，他结婚了，所以这里有一枚隐形的婚戒。他在手机里看见爱德华多的笑脸，无忧无虑，涂满了全世界的阳光。而这笑容跟他无关。马克想念得发狂，也嫉妒得发狂，在所有让他颤抖的情绪里，他拒绝承认有恐惧。  
他打了电话，把几个月前就查出的资料发给了助手，让他选一家新加坡的媒体曝光。

一个月之后，爱德华多如约出现在了马克面前。他不敢置信：“你为了报复我？就去毁掉另一个人的人生？”他那位情人是新加坡名模，因为几张吸食大麻的旧照不仅星途尽毁，还面临牢狱之灾。  
“是他自己毁掉的，我保证照片我没动手脚。他还给把你们在一起的照片发给我，要我说，他是罪有应得。你今天不想做饭对吧？我也不想。你要吃什么外卖？”  
“你为什么事先不跟我商量？”  
“我正在征求你的意见。”马克挑了下眉，“中餐还是披萨？”  
“你还没吸取教训吗？你永远只做你觉得对的事，甚至懒得跟我交涉。你是不是认为我只要附和你的观点就好了？哈，最好那样，因为你总可以做出最好的决定。”  
“那就披萨。”马克摁着手机。  
“或许你可以来问问我这是怎么一回事？我是你的丈夫，而丹尼尔只是个陌生人，你本该来质问我的。”  
“所以你还知道你是我的丈夫？”马克陡然笑出声，“我的丈夫在跟别的男人上床，我还不被允许生气？”  
“你当然可以生气！但我说的是你的处理方式，你和以前一摸一样，你从来都没改变过。”  
“你倒是变化不小嘛。”马克说，“因为我认识的华多不会出轨，华多绝不可能背叛我，不会隐瞒我任何事。”  
“你说的是多久以前的事了？是在你背弃我、骗我之前，是在我还能全心全意相信你的时候。对不起我出轨了，难道你以为我可以六个月只操一次吗？难道你就打算和你的右手混日子？”  
“天啊，你以为我也……我从没有过！我不是你，我做不出那种事！”  
在马克吼出这句之后，爱德华多没有说话。有那么一会，马克以为他要道歉了，因为他看起来是那么内疚，他的眼睛一下盈满了泪水。  
爱德华多后退了一步，他说：“行啊，真有你的！（Well, good for you!）那么或许你该试试，然后你就会发现你也不是非我不可。”  
“所以你觉得你不是非我不可了？你他妈的爱上那个该死的模特了是吗？”马克冷笑，“或许我该叫人再挖一下，最好让他永远别出来。”  
“你对婚姻危机的处理真是很有一套。”爱德华多挖苦道。这时门铃响了，他大步走向门口，拽开领带扔在鞋柜上。披萨油腻腻的香气飘在屋子里，对使人冷静毫无帮助。爱德华多把披萨放在茶几上，马克松开捂住额头的手，拿了一片来吃。爱德华多插着兜站着：“你真该签那份婚前协议的。”  
“你不吃吗？”  
“没有我你也会创造出Facebook，但没有你我绝不会过这种生活，所以是你欠了我，马克。我会拿走你的一半身家。希望你有个好律师。”  
“我不会跟你离婚的。”马克告诉他，“我决不可能让你分走一半Facebook。”

爱德华多没有回新加坡，他在迈阿密住下来，陪伴家人同时准备离婚。他没想到自己这辈子还要和马克打第二个官司。  
看到新闻的时候，他简直觉得匪夷所思，唯一合理的解释是：这是马克。在爱德华多提出离婚申请后，马克公开了他们结婚的消息，他更改了Facebook的情感状态，并把爱德华多的照片发在自己的主页上，配文是“我的丈夫”。这件事里最马克的一点是，他用了他那张手机桌面。  
“我希望打官司的时候你还能这么自信。”爱德华多说，“我们在离婚，你却跟全世界介绍你的丈夫？”  
“不结婚怎么离婚。”马克理所当然地说，“另外，这个月的同志骄傲大游行，我们会一起出席。”  
“听起来你又做了个非常不错的决定。”  
“为了Facebook。”  
“当然是为了Facebook。”  
“我需要你，华多。”  
爱德华多露出一副“饶了我吧”的表情。“我们都知道这是什么意思。你只是需要某个人，你会找到他的，就像你找一个新的CFO那样容易。”  
“不是商业合伙人，不是CFO，我需要我的丈夫。”马克重复道，仿佛在哀求，“我需要你。”  
“那就去给自己找一个新的丈夫。有很多人排着队想跟你结婚。”  
马克很久没有说话，久到爱德华多招架不住，他听见马克小声说：“你说过你不会伤害我的。”  
良久，爱德华多一下一下地点头：“……骄傲大游行，”他说，“我会去的。”  
2017年6月26日，Facebook的CEO马克·扎克伯格和股东爱德华多·萨维林以伴侣的身份现身了同志骄傲大游行的现场。那天的气氛很热烈，马克一路紧紧牵着爱德华多的手，他们闪闪发亮的婚戒撞在一起。马克说：“明年我们该去圣保罗，听说那里的游行活动更有趣。你还可以说葡语。”爱德华多为此真心地笑了一下。  
在马克说完这句话不久，人群中出现了小小的骚动。爱德华多了解飓风，在开始之前旋风会从地上卷起，带着泥沙上升，然后云层会降下漏斗一样的云。它们一开始都是微不可闻的，要过一会才疾驰起来，铺天盖地席卷四方。而现在，他听见了泥沙被卷起的细小波动。  
马克率先反应过来，然后是爱德华多，他瞪大了眼，看见马克扭动身子，想要挡在他身前，爱德华多在这个瞬间爆发出惊人的力量，他猛地把马克掀翻在地，严严实实地挡住了他。  
枪响了。  
马克抱住爱德华多，把他的头靠在自己胸前，他去捂爱德华多的伤口，感觉到血冲击着手心向外奔涌。他的牙齿上下打战，人抖得像要散架，大半个脑子在喊着：这不是真的，停下，全都停下。“华多，”他温柔地叫着他的名字，“华多，华多，华多——”爱德华多的睫毛动了动，他十分吃力地看着马克。“我会为你做一样的事，华多。”马克告诉他。  
爱德华多想要揍他。好像他会不知道这事一样！他想听马克再说点别的，也想再多跟马克说几句。一瞬间，他眼前闪过数不清的回忆：犹太兄弟会、棋手公式、H33、空掉的红牛罐、厨房、吻、更多的吻、美妙的性，他还没跟马克说出轨一点也不让人快乐，很没劲，他欠马克一个像样的道歉，或是再跟他开个玩笑，比如“果然我们不必打第二个官司”，还有“真不敢相信我们最后一顿饭是外卖披萨，这逊毙了，宝贝”。  
然而事实上，他的遗言只有短短一句：“你安全了。”  
之后，他永恒地凝望着马克。

这是一起针对马克·扎克伯格的袭击事件，作案人既不信任Facebook的信息安全，又赤裸地憎恶同性恋人群，公开出柜让他觉得杀死马克成了一项使命。他唯一没料到的是，死的人不是扎克伯格。  
克里斯提前拿到了调查结果，他带着文件飞去迈阿密。马克表情空白地读完它们。  
“你可以帮我处理这些吗？”马克把文件还给好友，他看看手机，“我十分钟后要去见设计师。”  
“设计师？”  
“订做棺材。”  
马克平静地送克里斯到门口，并邀请他下次再来。“华多的父母都很喜欢你，葬礼的时候我会介绍你们认识。”  
爱德华多的葬礼是马克操办的。他很惊讶萨维林家的人竟然同意了这个请求。在很多方面马克拿不准，通知亲友的时候马克发现他几乎不认识爱德华多的朋友。萨维林夫人和华多的大哥艾利克斯帮了很多忙。  
葬礼结束后马克回到了Facebook，他厌恶休息，那让他感觉想吐。爱德华多的律师安布鲁斯·布什（Ambrose Bush）找上门来时，他正在开会，马克让这位绅士等了三个小时。他知道这人是来宣读遗嘱的。  
马克没想到与律师同来的还有艾利克斯·萨维林，他连忙把他们请进会议室，看到艾利克斯舒服地坐下来，他才在门边随便拉了把椅子。这是马克的公司，但他忽然觉得无论是左腿压在右腿上，还是反过来，都好像不太对劲。他把这种怪异的不适感强压下来，因为布什开始说话了。  
律师操着一口听不出家乡的标准英语，音调稳定像个人工智能：“在这种情况下，爱德华多·萨维林先生希望宣读遗嘱时艾利克斯·萨维林先生在场。”  
马克问：“哪种情况下？”  
“当爱德华多·萨维林先生离世时，您二位都还在世。”  
“华多对这事还有很多种预设方案？”  
“这是我当事人的隐私。”布什看了他一眼，马克摊开手，示意他继续。“现在我开始宣读爱德华多·萨维林最后的遗嘱：我深爱我的家人，我相信艾利克斯会照顾好他们，并理解我任性的行为；我将我的全部财产留给马克·扎克伯格——除了我的婚戒，它在我死后由艾利克斯自由处理。”布什取出一张照片，是爱德华多的手。“我当事人所指的戒指如图……”  
“我知道我的婚戒是什么样的。”马克打断他，“他什么时候立的遗嘱？我直到今年六月才把戒指给他，别告诉我在忙着打离婚官司的二十天里他还抽空干了这事。回答我，布什先生——操，他是去修改遗嘱！他早就立好遗嘱了！”  
“马克。”艾利克斯说，“冷静点。”  
“我很冷静。”马克耸耸肩，“我还没黑进五角大楼，Facebook的股票也没有跌。”  
布什从手提箱中取出一个小巧的方盒。“艾利克斯·萨维林先生，它现在归你了。”  
艾利克斯打开，把它转向马克。这枚戒指无论从何种意义上来说都还是崭新的。马克变了脸色，他冲着布什嚷道：“我把它放在华多抽屉里，你是怎么拿到的？你去翻他的房间吗？你怎么敢？艾利克斯，你不能——”马克摇着头，大喊大叫，而艾利克斯和布什只是冷酷地看着他。“我为什么会想要华多的财产？这真是——真是太可笑了——我不要钱，把戒指给我——”  
艾利克斯关上了盒子，把它放进口袋里。马克向后靠在椅子上，他想到什么就问什么：“那如果我死在华多之前呢？他会怎么分配财产？这也是隐私？得了吧，我是他的丈夫，就跟我说说——”  
“我不知道爱德华多·萨维林先生怎么想的，但我个人很愿意回答你这个问题。”布什说，“我曾经有过同样的疑问，而爱德华多回答说——他的原话是——‘那我就安全了’。”  
艾利克斯看向马克，“我不是很明白，这是你们的某种暗号吗？”  
马克眨了眨眼，说不出话。他感到一种巨大的、前所未有的痛苦腾空而起，它还没有真正袭击马克，但不会太远了，现在他的每一口呼吸都催促着它升高一些，再高一些，他已经能看见那种遮天蔽日的阴影。它将砸在马克身上，把他碾碎。  
“我的工作结束了。”布什向他们告别，“请节哀。”  
艾利克斯问：“有杯子吗？”  
马克指了个方向给他，艾利克斯拿着两个印着蓝色Facebook字样的马克杯回来。他坐在马克身边，倒了两杯威士忌。  
“你随身带酒？”马克有气无力地笑了笑，摇晃着杯底浅浅的一层烈酒。  
“你知道，我来的可是Facebook。”艾利克斯也笑了，“爱迪总说，我们要想和平相处，只能有一个是清醒的。”  
“他跟你们提起我？”马克说，“我还以为萨维林们——讨厌我。”  
“我们当然讨厌你，看看你都对爱迪做了什么。可你们结婚了，你是家人。”艾利克斯跟他碰杯，“我们都知道你们两个是怎么回事，爱迪也不是——我是说新加坡那事……好吧，我不提了。马克，我不觉得这是你的错或者你是个混蛋，你就只是——”艾利克斯想了想，“你就只是蠢而已。”  
“……有意思。”  
“你知道爱迪为什么要我也在场吗？”  
“你知道？”  
“在听完遗嘱内容之后，是啊，我想我知道了。”艾利克斯说，“几年前我们在一起喝酒，他问我为什么你们会变成这样……我不知道怎么回答，只能笼统地说：‘你知道马克很爱你，他看起来是个不怎么会爱的人，但他把他那点爱全给了你。’爱迪说：‘那不够。’我告诉他：‘那是马克的全部了。’”  
现在，它开始往下掉。  
有一阵他们都没有说话，马克又添了好几次酒，才找回自己的声音。他静静地说：“我不记得我们上次亲吻是什么时候了。我们一直在吵架。我知道他不快乐，但我希望他快乐。我开始反思，我是否曾让他感到快乐？因为我所回想起的全部就是我让他失望，我唯一确定的是他渴望我，那我就给他，我希望他得到他想要的……所以，真的不是我不放开他。操。要是他真的放下了，我会的，我会让他走的。但他从没有过！他一直在渴求我，只要他还想要我，我就在他那儿。（I’m there for him.）但现在我后悔了，或许我该让他走的，那么至少他还会活着……是我让他来这次游行的，我将他引向死亡，两次。（I invited him to his own death, twice.）……你恨我吗，艾利克斯？”  
艾利克斯深深叹了口气：“你知道的。”  
“你人真好。再给我倒点酒吧……你要走了吗？谢谢，把酒留下吧。”  
艾利克斯给他留了酒，还有戒指。

多年来，马克一直不明白，为什么当爱德华多说爱他时，他突然泪流不止。  
吞下整瓶威士忌之后，他恍惚地发现自己又回到了那个房间，一样的座位，一样冷冰冰的会议桌，一样深蓝的夜色。他无法抑制地期待着有人再推开门，对他说——  
“你知道吗？”  
想起这句话的同时，马克感觉到：它来了。马克喘不过气，他从椅子滑到地上，揪着领口拼命想喘气。这才是爱德华多当年的第一句……他之前一直以为他只说了“我爱你”，可原来前面还有一句，被他忽略的、来自全知者的妥协。华多知道。他知道这一切会怎么发生！他早就知道了！马克怪爱德华多，如果他可以忍住不说，那么他们不会走到今天。别人相爱的密不可分像匕首收进刀套，而他们是两柄刀坚定地捅进对方身体，在结合中鲜血淋漓。  
马克闭上眼，仍能想起那一日他所感受到的喜悦、愧疚、庆幸，以及另一种被华多所感染的浓厚情绪，当时他还不明白，那是第一根踏入岩浆的脚趾在刺痛他。  
它重重砸在马克头顶，敲碎他的颅骨，腐蚀他的头脑。  
马克把脸埋进掌心。过了好一会他重新爬起来，呼吸声像一面很高的白旗，哗啦，哗啦。他脸色苍白地登陆Facebook，把情感状态改成了“丧偶”。  
它没有杀死马克。它永远盘踞在他身体的每一处，时时发作，无法言说。  
END


End file.
